The present invention relates to a technology of specifying a base station to which a wireless terminal is connected.
IEEE802.11 defines standards for networks utilizing radio waves and infrared-rays as transmission paths.
For example, a so-called wireless LAN is known, wherein each terminal connects to the access point functioning as a bridge and a switch by use of the radio waves having a predetermined frequency band (2.4 GHz band, 5 GHz band, etc), and wireless communications can be performed via the access point.
Over the recent years, this type of wireless LAN has widely spread owing to improvement of performance, a decrease in price, etc of the access point and a device such as a wireless LAN interface, which configure the wireless LAN.
Further, technologies disclosed in, e.g., the following Patent documents 1-3 are given as the prior arts related to the invention of the present application.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-217814    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-088424    [Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-134663